undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 24
|prev = Chapter 23 |next = Chapter 25 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-24-779340120 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181663032947/underearth-book-1-chapter-24}} Within steps of Frisk leaving the laboratory, he received a notification from a status update from Alphys on the social media platform she signed him up for. "just realized i didn't watch undyne fight the human v.v" it read "well i know she's unbeatable i'll ask her abt it later ^.^" This caused Frisk to flinch a little bit, but he continued onward under the insuring words of she tried to kill me. "for now i gotta call up the human and guide them =^.^=" Great to keep it under wraps, moron. Isn't helping the enemy liable for treason? Frisk continued down the narrow path, surrounded by a steep cliff. No telling how far down it is. All Frisk could tell is that there wasn't lava. Further down, Frisk began to see different things jutting up from the abyss below, such as torch-towers. Not too long after, another notification chime chimed. "gonna call them in a minute!!! =^.^=" It'd only been the second ping, but it was already beginning to annoy Frisk, someone who never really had technology in the first place. Not much further up was a pair of long conveyer belts, one cycling outward, the other cycling inward. Not seeing anywhere else to go, Frisk stepped onto the out-going conveyer, which zipped him along to another plateau of rocks. How convenient. A moving floor. Further in, the heat of the area became more and more unbearable, and Frisk soon found out why. Soon after the moving floors, he came upon an entire lake of lava with islands across it. Nearby this lake was the sounds of whooshing steam and cogs. Following the island he was on, another notification came through. "I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ^.^" Then don't. Frisk stashed the phone back into his pocket and hurried over to the end of the island he was on, which held a rather powerful steam vent. Step on, a thought came to his mind. Not seeing anywhere else to go, he stepped onto the vent, which abruptly launched an exorbitant amount of steam, sending Frisk flying through the air toward another island. As he approached the ground, he braced himself for a landing, which came sooner than anticipated, and he tumbled to the ground in a heap of pain. What a way to travel, he thought as he struggled to get up and dust himself off. He was now on an even smaller island with two of those steam vents, one on each end. One was pointed in the direction of where he came from, the other likely lead forward. A few minutes later and Frisk was now finally across the lava lake. Along the way, Alphys had posted another status update; "omg ive had my claw over the last digit for 5 minutes omg im just gonna do it im just gonna call!!!!", soon after his phone rang, but stopped before he could answer it. A little further down the path again, his phone began ringing, which Frisk actually managed to answer this time. "Uhh! H-hi," said Alphys, very shyly. "so, the blue lasers... Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi!" A wave of confidence appeared to have struck her. "The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-orange ones, um... Y-you have to be moving, and they... Um, they won't, um..." she continued stumbling over her words until she finally said "Move through those ones!" There was more silence before she abruptly said "bye!" and hung up. So, similar to blue attacks from Papyrus, there seem to be orange attacks, which I've got to move through instead. Frisk thought as he moved forward only to be once again interrupted by one of Alphys's constant status updates. "OMG I DID IT!!! claws haven't shook like that since undyne called me to ask about the weather... v.v" The orange lasers that Alphys spoke of were just ahead, lying motionless, firing straight across the path. As Frisk walked through, they gave him a very warm sensation, like stepping through a not-very-hot fire. Moments after stepping through, he got a new notification. "WAIT THERES NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME" The blue lasers gave Frisk a very cool sensation as they passed over him. Uneventful through the entire room, Frisk made it past all the lasers and had flipped the shut-off switch. Now advancing along narrow pipes, Frisk continued in, the heat from the lava below only growing. As Frisk continued forward, more notifications from Alphys came in. "Oh My God i Forgot to Tell THem Where To Go", which Frisk promptly replied to himself "I've already made it this far without much of any help from you". This update was quickly followed by another one. "CUte PIC OF ME RIGHT NOW ^.^" captioning a picture of a garbage can with several pink, glittery filters over it. Soon after, Frisk finally came to the next puzzle. As he approached, his phone once again began ringing. "A-A-Alphys here!!!!" came Alphys from the other end barely a second after answering "Th... the door into Mount Hot will stay locked until you... s-solve the puzzles on the right and left! I... I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!" In front of Frisk was a rotating steam vent with an arrow painted on to show the direction of the steam. Annoyed by Alphys's continued presence, Frisk stepped on as the arrow approached his left, causing the vent to set into place as it aligned with the left cliff and fire. Frisk, sticking the landing this time, proceeded forward. Not too far from the steam vents was yet another blue laser blocking the way, followed by another phone-call from Alphys. "Alphys! Here! Th-that blue laser seems totally impassable! B-b-but! As the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeve! I'll h-hack into th-the Hotlands laser database and take it out!" A few seconds later, the laser shut off, allowing Frisk to proceed forward into a side-tower that connected into the mountain. The inside was dark, all except for one large, white-bordered square that decorated the floor filled with numerous smaller fully white squares and a few black squares with white borders. Just outside the larger box were two arrows, one yellow, the other white. Off to the side of the room was a small paper nailed to the wall with writing on it. "Shoot the opposing ship! Move the boxes to complete your mission." Frisk looked back at the field. Next to the yellow ship was a panel. As he approached, two green lines appeared next to the yellow ship. Looking at the panel, there were five buttons. Four had arrows pointing in four different directions, the fifth simply said fire on it. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the controls and failing a few times, Frisk finally managed to solve the puzzle and exit the tower. He hurried off to the central island, riding the steam across the magma, and again to the right side this time. The other side held a very similar landscape to the previous, but without the laser. A few minutes after entering the tower on this side, the puzzle was completed, and Frisk returned to the center island. From there he headed towards the cliff, in-which was a door that was glowing green. As he approached, the door opened, allowing him to finally enter the mountain. If the outside was hot, the inside was hell. The area he was in was rather dark aside from the glow of the magma from below. In front of him was a narrow passage that led into another cave wall. As it was the only way to go, he followed the passage deeper into the cave. }} Category:Underearth